edfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds create a monster who's intent on a cracking good time. Plot Kevin is being annoyed by Jonny 2x4 and he can't get rid of him. He's so desperate that he's even willing to pay Eddy to keep Jonny out of his way. Eddy, realizing how much of an annoyance Jonny is to the other kids, decides to turn Jonny into even more of a pest, sending him out to annoy the kids, and then demand cash to get rid of him. First, Jonny is sent to Sarah and Jimmy, and he begins to annoy them with the bad habits Eddy taught him. Sarah and Jimmy, annoyed to a high degree, chose to pay the Eds to get rid of Jonny. Next, Jonny is sent to Rolf, who happens to not be annoyed by Jonny's habits, but honored by them. His animals, however, do not like Jonny's ligament twisting antics, therefore charge at Jonny and Rolf in a massive stampede. Instead, the animals end up shoving the Eds into a tight crate while Jonny taunts them outside, raising the price of rescuing them in increments of 25 cents. Quotes *'Edd': "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Eddy: "It stinks! I'm bored." Ed: "I forgot to wear underwear, guys." and Eddy both cast glowering looks at Ed. At that moment Kevin comes along and rides up Ed as if he was a slope. On the way down, he inevitably flattens the other two Eds ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear. Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again." Ed: "Eddy should eat more vegetables!" ---- *'Kevin': "Chill, and hang with me. OVER THERE!" Jonny: "Really?! Lets hang, Plank! Whatever that means!" ---- *'Jonny': in the broken bits of Kevin's bike "Hey Kevin, I'm the bike pixie - catch me if you can! Flutter around the mushrooms, that's what pixies do. Watch this, Ed! I am a two headed monster! Urrrgh! Attack the mushroom." onto Ed's head *'Ed': "Boy, are you a pain in the neck, Jonny." ---- *'Ed': Jonny biting his head "He's like a bad itch, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': at Jonny on the table "Repulsive." Edd: unimpressed "A suit? Annoying? I spent two hours counterbalancing chains and all you can come up with is a suit?!" Eddy: "What's with you? It’s the most annoying thing I could think of." Edd: indignant "My father wears a suit!" Eddy: "Exactly." Edd: "Well I suggest something a little more on topic - anchovies." can of anchovies "The person who invented this smelly, salty fish dish should have been imprisoned for the rest of their lives!" ---- *'Ed': glue on the bottom of Jonny's sandal and slapping a wooden block into it "I glued a block of wood to Jonny's foot." Edd: "Ed, Why did you glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot? Why these chains? And why this suit? Why Jonny?" Eddy: "Jonny, people really like it when you say 'WHY' ALL THE TIME!" Jonny: "They do? Why? Why? Why? Why?" ---- *'Jonny': out anchovy breath "YEE HAW!" Ed: in front of his face "Low tide." ---- *'Ed': Jonny "And people really like it when you poke them on the head." Eddy Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "See? Eddy likes it!" ---- *'Ed': removing Jonny from the bird house "Jonny has left the building." Edd: "Are we through yet?" Eddy: Edd "Just stand there and look pretty." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf munching a picnic "Double D, provoke our creation." Edd: "Boy, Eddy, provoke? Those tutoring lessons must be paying off." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's fish-laden fumes "Anchovy paste? 1952! A fine year. Hail to the anchovy, Rolf respects the stench." Jonny: hard "Poke, poke, poke!" Rolf: "Ha-Ho! Rolf is honored by your knowledge of the shepherds customary salute." Jonny "Did you catch my drift?" Edd: "It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries." ---- *'Rolf': & socks removed and eyes watering as the pigs lick his feet "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game. Amateurs, I tell you!" Trivia *The opening with Ed, Edd n Eddy in this episode is the opening for the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers. *When Ed's shadow of him laughing evilly, his mouth in the shadow was moving, but the moment Ed's face was shown, he was still laughing, but his mouth wasn't moving. *Things that the Ed's thought Jonny to do to annoy people: **Saying "why" **Saying "yee-haw", then burping **Head poking **Cracking sounds **Anchovy breath *''Running gag'': Jonny bothering everyone by saying "Why?", poking them, and by saying "Yee-haw!". *''Scams'': Use Jonny to annoy people and get rid of him for *Ed and Rolf's animals are apparently very sensitive to cracking noises. *This episode is the third appearance of Rolf's pig Wilfred and the first time he's heard *Rolf claims that 1952 was a fine year. This means that 1952 has already passed in Peach Creek and it is set sometime past this year. *We learn Jonny is very flexible. *Nazz doesn't appear in this episode. *In the scene before the Ed's release Jonny, notice the cage resembles the one used to contain the velociraptor in Jurassic Park. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building". *''Goof: When Eddy took out his hair so Kevin can put the quarters in his head, Kevin grabs him and all of his hair falls, but in the next scene his hair is on his head again. Video ''This clip was provided by TheASFX on youtube. Tu9Sli1wLBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2